Childwood with Jaegers
by Kekka Ackerman
Summary: Mikasa has lost her parents and now she live with the Jaegers. What will happen now? EreMika/Mikaere Eren/Mikasa/Armin friendship.


**-1st Chapter:**

"Let's go home" he looked at her "Our home".

* * *

She standed in front of her new house's door as Grisha opened it. She walked into the door with Eren beside her. She heard footsteps coming closer to them. A women, probably Eren's mother, walked inside the living-room.

"Oh, welcome home! How was-" the women stopped as she looked the three of them. "What's happened. Who's this little girl and why Eren and she are dirty?" she asked gently.

The little girl stayed quite.

"It's a long story, Carla. But now let's take her and Eren a bath." The man told her.

"Oh, fine. While they're taking a bath you can tell me everything" Carla said while she was bringing some Eren's clothes for the little girl "You can wear these" she smiled.

"Thank you".

"What's your name?" Carla asked gently.

"I'm Mikasa" She replied looking at her feet.

"Your name is nice like you" Mikasa blushed a little and murmored a 'thank you' in a whisper.

"Eren, bring Mikasa with you to the bathroom and help her" his father spoke as Eren was walking towards the room.

"Fine, come on Mikasa" Mikasa nodded and Eren took her's hand and brought her to the bathroom.

"Now tell me what happened" Carla demanded.

"Can I expalin you what happened later? I'm tired" he said as he sat down on the sofa in the living-room. Carla walked towords him with the knife that she was using to make dinner.

"Honey. I. Said. Tell. Me .What. Happened" she threatened moving the knife.

"O-okay, but put it down"

She did what he asked and he started tell her what happened before.

* * *

"I'm sorry. You have to wear my clothes" Mikasa looked at him. She tried to smile but failed.

"No problem. I really don't care".

"Oh, fine." he smiled a little.

His smile is so comforting. She thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her suddently. Mikasa gasped.

"W-What? Nothing." She replied flushing a little.

"Are you okay? Your checks are a little red" he put a hand on her forehead to check her temperature. She took his hand off.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry"

Eren started taking off his own clothes. Mikasa stared at him. Eren noticed her gaze on him but he didn't care.

"Do you want to take a bath with me or you want to take it by yourself?" He asked after a while as he was entering in the bath.

Mikasa looked a little surprised. A bath with him? She didn't even know who he was. All she knew was he saved her life. Well, what was wrong if she'd take a bath with her savior after all?

"Okay" was all she said to him.

She took off her bloody dress and his scarf and followed him inside. She was about to wash her hair but a hand stopped her.

"I do it" He said. He poured the shampoo into his little hand. He put it onto her black hair and started massaging them gently. Mikasa closed her eyes.

It was so relaxing, she could sleep if he kept going this. His hands are so gently. They're the same hands that killed two men a few hour ago just to save her. Even if he didn't know who she was, he saved her anyway and gave her a new home. She could never repay what he did for her that night.

He only stopped to open the tap and started wash those black beautiful hair.

"Done" he said proudly.

"Thank you" she smiled a little.

Her smile was so cute. Eren'd like to see it more often. Probably she also has a nice laugh.

"Can I wash yours?" she asked as she took the little bottle with the shampoo inside.

"But you don't have to" he replied trying to take the bottle back but Mikasa put it away from him.

"I want to do it. Please"

Eren sighed. That girl was more stubborn than him, can you believe it? He turned around as she putted some shampoo in her hands and started massagging his head with them. Her touch was so soft. He closed his eyes.

It felt nice.

She continued it for a few seconds, and right after she opened the water and washed his hair.

"Thank you" he gave a a big smile.

"You're welcome".

* * *

"Kids you have to share Eren's room. We don't have another room for you, dear. I'm sorry" Carla apologised.

"Don't worry. It doesn't bother me." Mikasa replied.

It was true. Maybe it's better this way. Probably she couldn't sleep very well that night, so have him near her would be better.

"Oh fine." the women smiled "Now you two should get some rest".

"Yeah, I'm tired" Eren yawned, "Good night" and he kissed Carla's cheek.

"Good night dear"

Eren walked to his room, now also Mikasa's. Mikasa followed him. When she was at the middle of the stairs she turned back and told Carla.

"Good night and thanks" and she made her way to Eren's room. Carla couldn't help but smiled again "Good night sweetie".

Eren entered the little room with Mikasa behind him. He jumped into his bed and whispered a 'Good Night' to Mikasa.

" 'Night Eren" but he couldn't hear her because he was already asleep.

He must be very tired. She covered him with his blanket and turned off the light. She laid into her new bed and she touched his scarf as she started sobbing.

Why? Why are her parents dead? Why she couldn't go back to her house anymore? Why she couldn't hug her parents anymore? There are too many question that no one could never answer. She cryed more when she looked at her bendage on her wirst.

"Mom. Dad. Don't leave me alone".

"You aren't alone. Not anymore." A voice spoke. His voice.

She turned to see his face. He was looking at her with a soft and also sad gaze. She probably woke him up with her sobbing. Her eyes were still wet and another tear escaped from her control. He stood up slowly and sat onto a side of her bed. He wiped her cheeks from her own tears.

"Don't cry." She did what he asked her, but another sob escaped from her mouth.

It was hard to not cry in those moments. He couldn't understand how she felt. He still had his family by his side. He could speak, hug, kiss and even quarrel with them.

"I know how you feel. You feel lost without you parents. You feel lonely." he said "But you're not alone. I'm with you now and I will always be. So, please, stop crying." she nodded.

He was right. She felt lost and cold without her parents, but she wasn't alone. She still had him by her side. The little boy who save her from those monsters. The boy who gave her hope and brought her to life. He smiled as she stopped crying. He looked at her neck and noticed she still wear his scarf.

"Why are you still wearing that scarf? It's dirty" he asked her. A little part of him was happy that she cared about something he gave to her.

" 'Cause I'm still cold" is all she said.

He laid down next to her and removed his scarf, know hers, from her pale neck. She looked surprised.

"What are you do-" she didn't finish what she was saying as he wrapped his arms around her little waist.

"I'm keeping you warm" he said tightening his grip around her waist. She laid her hand into his warm chest and closed her eyes.

"You're warm" she whispered. In reponse he rested his chin onto her head and closed his own eyes.

"Good night, Mikasa" but she couldn't hear him.

She was already asleep.

Continue..

* * *

**Okay, sorry if there are some grammar mistakes.. but english isn't my native language. Hope you enjoyed my story. I'd like to continue it, but if you don't like it, I won't ^^**

**See ya soon. Sayonara!**


End file.
